Forever
by BrighterBlissfulness
Summary: Maka noticed that her best friend, Chrona, looks a little down in the dumps. She tried asking her what's the problem, and it resulted to Chrona's constant crying. Good thing people whom they call "friends" are always there for you till the end.


**A little fanfic that I made for the friendship of Maka and Chrona and the whole gang^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater^^**

"So, to cut this frog," Dr. Frankenstein said, "We need to slice its stomach very slowly..."

"Ugh." Soul Eater Evans groaned. "I'm so bored. This subject's gonna make me barf."

His partner, Maka Albarn, just sighed. "Me too...I wish dismissal time would hurry."

Soul looked at Maka with widen eyes. "Maka, are you serious? Are you okay? This is the first time that I've heard you say that! And you love school so much, especially this subject. For me, I think you can't smile without studying Science in a day!"

Maka narrowed her eyes at Soul. "Shut up dude. I'm not in a really good mood today." She frowned.

Soul noticed that his partner has something in her mind, but he decided to let it pass. He can talk about it later, right after class has finished. If Stein caught them talking in the middle of class, they'll be so dead.

_RRRRINNNGGGGG!_

The bell rang.

The students breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, school was already finished.

As the students scrambled out of their classrooms, Maka quickly fixed her books and notebooks inside her bag quietly. Soul did the same.

When they were done, Maka face Soul and said, "Hey, let's go outside now."

Soul would have asked already why Maka is so not her usual self, but he decided not to for now. "Okay...wanna go to Black Star's house or Kid's to hang out or something?"

Maka smiled but shook her head. "You go if you want, Soul. I just need to be alone for now."

Maka was about to go when Soul stopped her suddenly. 'Hey, Maka. Now tell me. What the heck is going with you? Why are you being so awfully...quiet?"

Maka just sighed. 'It's nothing, Soul. It's something I need to keep to myself. I'll meet you later in the house."

Then she hurried off.

Soul raised one of his eyebrows. _What's up with her?_ Soul thought. He wants to follow her, but if he wants his brain to remain normal, he'd better just mind his own business. Maka might give him a million Maka chops.

Sighing, he just picked up his bag. He decided to go home.

Maka was under a tree, sitting. She felt a little guilty about leaving Soul behind, but she doesn't want to go home yet. Her mind is bombarded by something that her best friend, Chrona, told her this morning.

_"Maka, I'm in a tight situation right now..." Chrona said._

_Maka's eyebrows raised up. "What is it, Chrona?"_

_Tears welled up in Chrona's eyes._

_"Nothing" was Chrona's only reply. _

When Maka remembered what happened this morning, she can't help but feel a little curious. What's that "tight situation" that Chrona has mentioned? Is it something about school? Friends? Family?

Maka was still analyzing her thoughts when across the distance, she spotted a familiar pink-shoulder-length hair wearing a long dress. She was walking in a slow pace. And she looks lonely and sad.

Maka didn't need to be told twice. She knew that that girl was already Chrona. Quickly, she got up then ran to her best friend.

"CHRONA!"

Chrona turned her head around to see Maka running towards her. She gave her a little smile and wave. "Hi, Maka..."

Maka smiled at Chrona. Then she noticed that Chrona still looked down in the dumps. Her smiling face became a worried one. "Chrona, what's the matter with you? Are you okay?"

Chrona just kept quiet. She bowed her head.

Maka tried again. "Chrona? What's the matter?"

Chrona still kept quiet.

Maka's cheeks were heating up. She grabbed Chrona's shoulders. "Chrona! What is up with you? How can you get over it if you are not going to tell it?"

Maka saw Chrona lift her head and look at her.

That's when Maka noticed that tears were starting to well up again in Chrona's eyes.

Seeing her best friend like that made Maka's heart twitch a little bit. She hugged Chrona. "Chrona, please tell me what you are going to through now. Maybe I can help."

Chrona sniffed. "No. You can't help me, Maka. You can't help me!" Chrona's being emotional now. "No one cares about me! No one loves me...and I can't accept that fact. No one wants to be my friend, and no one understands my feelings." Chrona wiped her tears away. "Maybe I was really fated to be like this. After all the bad things that I've done...I guess this is the consequence."

After Maka heard Chrona's side, she felt her heart grow warm, and she felt her eyes tearing up also. She can't believe that her best friend has feelings that she can't wait to get out. Judging by Chrona's emotions, it just shows how hard her past has been.

Maka hugged Chrona again. "You are so crazy. Do you think I'm going to be your friend if I don't love you? Do you think you are going to be friends with Soul and the others if they don't love you?" Maka pulled out from the hug. "Chrona, don't put in mind that no one loves you or cares about you. You may not know it, but you are special to a lot of people. And I'm one of them. Always remember that there are a lot of people who wants to give love and care for you."

"That's right."

Maka and Chrona looked around, searching for the voice who said that. Then Maka spotted Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty coming out behind the trees and the bushes.

Maka's eyes widen. "Why, you guys...how did you know that we were here?"

"Soul." said the others, pointing at him.

Soul chuckled when Maka gave him a glare. "I was having second thoughts when I was planning to follow you, especially if I bring the guys along, because I know you'll be angry." Then he smiled at Chrona. "But I guess we did the right decision, because our little friend here needs proof that someones loves her."

Maka smiled at that. "Hey, you guys love Chrona, right?"

"Yup!" said the group energetically.

"And you care for her. Correct?"

"Of course!" replied the gang.

Maka looked at Chrona. "See? There are a lot of people who loves you just the way you are!"

Tsubaki went behind Chrona and put her arm around hers. "Chrona, we are all going to be friends no matter what happens! Don't think that no one cares for you, because we are."

Maka smiled. "That goes double for me, thank you."

Suddenly, Patty exclaimed, 'Yeeehee, nee-chan's gonna cry!"

Liz sniffed. "Oh, Patty, stop it!"

The group laughed hard after that.

After laughing, Maka looked at Chrona and said, "So, wanna hang out with us before we go to our respective homes?"

When Chrona looked at the seven happy faces looking at her, she can't help but say yes.

For the first time in her whole life, she felt completely happy. And, she quietly wishes that this feeling that she's feeling right now will always be in her forever.

"Hey, guys?" Chrona suddenly piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**I wanna know what you think about my little oneshot:) Please read and review! Thanks:)**


End file.
